100 drabbles HikaHaru
by Uyulala
Summary: Se quieren, se odian, descubren nuevas facetas del otro y muestran rincones de su alma que no creían poder compartir. Por esos pequeños momentos fue que terminaron enamorándose
1. Mojados

**El título lo dice todo, ustedes ponen el contexto de la situación, espero les guste la propuesta. No hay fecha de actualización, pero ya tengo algunos escritos, espero les gusten.**

* * *

**MOJADOS**

La cara de horror de Kaoru no podría ser más notoria. Las gotas comenzaban a resbalar del uniforme azul y cabello de los jóvenes frente a él, el de mirada gatuna miraba distraídamente el techo mientras que el par de ojos chocolate mantenía la concentración en el piso de la Tercera Sala de Música.

–Nos caímos en la fuente camino acá… –respondió Haruhi al gemelo, tratando de sonar indiferente.

–¿Y cómo cayeron en la fuente? –volvió a inquirir, levantando una ceja.

–Fue un simple accidente… –manifestó Hikaru, retirándose a los vestidores dispuesto a cambiarse.

–Haruhi, será mejor que te pongas ropa seca antes de que lleguen las primeras clientas… –comunicó Kyouya mientras escribía en su libreta negra sin inmutarse– O de que te vea Tamaki… porque no creo que ninguno pueda soportarlo si se llega a enterar…

–Ahhh… –asintió Mori.

–De acuerdo… –corrió presurosa, sin dar tiempo a otro comentario.

Llegó hasta el sitio donde el azabache tenía los uniformes de emergencia y cosplay de la semana. Iba a entrar a uno de ellos cuando vio a Hikaru salir de otro, ya se había cambiado el pantalón y en ese momento se secaba el cabello con una toalla, llevaba la camisa abierta, al verle así se turbó y desvió la mirada.

–Entooooonces… debería cambiarme también.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando el pelinaranja le tomó de la muñeca y acorraló contra la pared, quedando a escasos milímetros de sus labios. Haruhi comenzó a revolverse nerviosa por temor a que le vieran los demás, en especial cierto rubio o las clientas.

–Deja de moverte así… ya viste lo que provocaste… –le susurró al oído.

–¡Fuiste tú el que casi me besa enfrente de esas chicas! –se defendió– ¡Quedamos en no hacerlo en público!

–Si no te hubieras alterado, no habríamos caído en la fuente…

Los murmullos comenzaron a inundar el sitio, llegando hasta los oídos del resto del Host Club, quienes no se perdieron ni una sola palabra de esa peculiar conversación.

**–**¿Les dirán que vimos todo desde la ventana? –dijo alegre Honey, comiendo más pastel.

–Déjalo así, es divertido ver su reacción… –comunicó Kyouya.

–Ellos pueden ser tan obvios… –sonrió Kaoru.


	2. Panditas

**Título: **Panditas

**No. de palabras: **371

**Pareja: **HikaHaru (¿había una duda con ello?)

**Disclaimer: **_Ouran High School no me pertenece, de ser así Haruhi y Hikaru habrían terminado juntos._

* * *

**PANDITAS**

–¡Te amo tanto, Hikaru!

–¡Y yo a ti mi amada Haruhi!

–¡Quisiera jamás separarme de ti!

–¡Yo ruego por lo mismo, amor!

–El estar lejos de ti estas dos horas me han parecido dos siglos.

–Para mí el tiempo se ha detenido desde que te he visto entrar en la Sala de Música.

–¡Oh, Hikaru, bésame!

Haruhi miró de manera reprobatoria a Honey, el cual manejaba un pandita naranja y otro verde, fingiendo ambas voces de manera exagerada, la castaña se arrepintió de llevar en ese momento una sudadera verde y Hikaru una naranja. Se sonrojó al ver cómo los panditas comenzaban a besarse ante la mímica de Honey y aunque su novio podría hacerlo en cualquier momento, estaba segura de que nunca diría cosas como ésas (además, ¿quién en su sano juicio lo haría?). Se metió a la boca otro pandita de manera desinteresada mientras veía cómo Tamaki se molestaba ante el pequeño teatro del mayor.

–Pero, Tama-chan, ¿eres consciente de que Hika-chan y Haru-chan se besan todo el tiempo, cierto?

El rubio comenzó a gritar enfadado pudiendo apenas entender frases sueltas como "no me hables de ello" y "no quiero imaginarlo". Haruhi se metió otro pandita en la boca mientras veía la cara que ponía King.

–Oh, Haruhi, te he extrañado mucho, estas dos horas se me han hecho eternas.

Giró el rostro a la silla a un lado de ella esperando encontrarse con Kaoru, el cual seguramente continuaría el juego de Honey donde lo había dejado, sin embargo, en contra de lo esperado era Hikaru quien sostenía al par de panditas verde y naranja y los manipulaba como pequeños títeres, al ver que ya tenía toda su atención le pasó uno de los dos a la castaña.

–Te toca –le sonrió.

–¿Tú también? –le miró tranquilamente.

–Me ha parecido gracioso –se rió suavemente.

–Ya me extrañaba –se desanimó al ver que el otro lo tomaba a juego, tomando el dulce de sus manos.

–Además, sabes que no los necesitamos si queremos besarnos, ¿cierto? –le sonrió con picardía.

–Bu-Bueno… –se sonrojó al escucharle.

–Y Hikaru quiere besarte, Haruhi –volvió a fingir la voz del pandita.

–¿A-Ahora? –tartamudeó con timidez.

–Siempre –contestó, tomando sus labios como todos los días.


	3. Apoyo

**Título: **Apoyo

**Fandom: **Ouran High School, Host Club

**Pareja:** HikaHaru (porque ellos debieron quedarse juntos)

**Palabras: **261

* * *

**APOYO**

–Hikaru… ¿estás aquí?

Haruhi corrió la cortina de los vestidores, hallando al gemelo sentado en una de las bancas donde Kyouya dejaba los vestuarios del día. El pelinaranja tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, su cabello caía sobre sus ojos, cubriéndolos parcialmente.

–Perdón, Haruhi, en un momento salgo –dijo, desviando el rostro.

La castaña, lejos de dejarle, se sentó junto a él y le abrazó, recargando su rostro en su hombro derecho, Hikaru correspondió al hecho, rodeando su espalda con ambos brazos. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, sin retener el llanto por más tiempo.

–No quiero, Haruhi, no quiero que me deje… –murmuró apenas audiblemente.

–No lo hará… –fue su respuesta.

Y Hikaru le creyó, sin importar nada, creyó en las palabras de la castaña. Esa mañana su padre le había pedido a Kaoru que le acompañara en la empresa, en ningún momento extendió la invitación a él y su madre no hizo comentario al respecto. En contra de lo que esperaba Kaoru había aceptado, marchando a su lado por todo el día, sin haber regresado hasta ahora. Aunque el mayor intentaba hacerse el fuerte, sentía que algo le faltaba sin su gemelo, como si le hubiesen arrancado la mitad de su alma.

Haruhi no dijo nada más, sabía que Kaoru lo hacía para que él madurara y que su mundo se ampliara, que entrasen más personas en él y no dependiera siempre de su presencia. Ella sabía que era algo nuevo y lo aprobaba, entonces… ¿por qué quería que Hikaru tuviera ojos sólo para ella?


	4. Estudios

**Título:** Estudios

**Fandom:** Ouran High School, Host Club

**Pareja:** HikaHaru (¿en serio creen que cambiaré de opinión respecto a ellos?)

**Palabras:** 281

* * *

**ESTUDIOS**

Haruhi frunció el seño molesta al ver cómo Hikaru se divertía jugando con los lápices, goma y diversos artículos de papelería que encontrase en su bolsa. El azabache había formado una pequeña torre con el contenido de su lapicera, sonriendo ladinamente al ver cómo se movía peligrosamente mientras ponía las últimas piezas.

–Hikaru… –le llamó por enésima vez– Lo diré por última vez: deja eso y ayúdame con el reporte de lectura, equivale al 20% de nuestra calificación.

–Aburrido… –hizo un mohín mientras equilibraba un sacapuntas sobre el compás de la chica– ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? Podemos hacer la tarea después.

–Es para el lunes –dijo seriamente.

–Y hoy es jueves… –se encogió de hombros– Aún tenemos tiempo…

–Me gustaría terminarlo hoy –volvió la mirada a las hojas.

Hikaru murmuró unas cosas que la otra no entendió, volteando a verle curiosa. Sin embargo, tampoco pudo leer lo que sus labios decían.

–¿Disculpa? –le miró confundida.

–Acércate –pidió, colocándose la mano a un lado de la boca a modo de escudo. La chica obedeció– Un poco más.

Haruhi lo hizo igualmente, inclinándose al frente cuando el chico mirase en derredor buscando algún curioso, se inclinó mientras inspiraba una larga bocanada de aire para decir aquello de hace un momento cuando, sin previo aviso, le robó un beso de los labios.

–¿Q-Qué fue eso? –se retiró apenada.

–¿Ehh? No sé de qué estás hablando –se hizo el desentendido–, ¿en qué página dijiste que estabas?

Molesta ante ello Haruhi masculló un par de insultos al otro para luego lanzarse a sus labios, volviendo a probarlos como quisiera desde que entrase por la puerta de su pequeño departamento. La tarea podía esperar, aún había tiempo.


	5. Paseo

**Un poco cortado, lo sé, pero no podía pasarme de las 600 palabras, luego traigo la continuación de este pequeño viaje realizado por la pareja.**

**Título: **Paseo

**No. de palabras: **584

**Pareja:** HikaHaru, Hatori Bisco, entiende que hasta sus seiyuus se casaron, ¡merecen un final feliz!

* * *

**PASEO**

Haruhi suspiró por enésima vez en el día, tenía puesto unos jeans entubados y una blusa de un suave rosa que hacía perfecto juego con el soleado día que se presentaba, aunque esto era normal considerando que se hallaba en Altamura, una pequeña localidad en la bella Italia. Todavía le parecía un poco extraño salir cada fin de semana a las diferentes partes del globo terráqueo, pero era entendible considerando que el resto de la semana Hikaru debía comportarse como un "plebeyo" y no hacer uso de su tarjeta de crédito cuando salían ni gastar más de 5000 yens, lo cual era muy incómodo para el chico.

Fuera cual fuera el caso, en esos momentos se extrañó de que las mucamas gemelas no le dijesen nada acerca del por qué su novio quería verla tan temprano, creía que por ser vacaciones el chico se permitiría dormir hasta tarde y, en contra de todo lo esperado, le había hecho abordar un avión en un horario nada decente sólo para aterrizar a las 6:00 am en el país con forma de bota. Se estaba resignando al misterio que envolvía a esa salida cuando escuchó la voz de Hikaru llamándole desde abajo del balcón del pequeño hotel donde se hospedaría por un par de días.

Abrió la ventana sólo para contemplarle recargado en una hermosa Ducati Hyperstrada cromada, Haruhi quedó muda por la sorpresa. El azabache sonrió de medio lado mientras ella bajaba dispuesta a alcanzarle, cuando finalmente estuvo a su lado Hikaru no pudo sino pensar que se veía hermosa.

–¿Lista para dar un paseo? –preguntó mientras se subía y colocaba el casco negro.

–¿Realmente crees que me subiré a eso? –preguntó tranquilamente.

–Estamos en Italia, no puedes pasear en Italia sin subirte a una moto –echó a andar el motor.

–Pero… –intentó objetar.

–Confía en mí.

La castaña se colocó el casco blanco que le extendiera y subió detrás de él, Hikaru sintió cómo sus manos se agarraban con fuerza a su cintura y por un momento sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara a su lado se daba cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Haruhi no hacían sino aumentar, tatuándose cada vez con mayor fuerza en él. Por su parte, la castaña no entendió por qué razón se había sonrojado, era tonto eso considerando que llevaban cerca de un año de noviazgo oficial y, sin embargo, toda la ola de emociones que Hikaru producía en ella continuaba con la misma intensidad.

–¿Lista?

Haruhi asintió y él aceleró. En ese momento comprendió por primera vez por qué a su primo le gustaba tanto andar en moto o cualquier otro vehículo que alcanzara altas velocidades, sentir el viento a través de tu cuerpo, el tibio sol sobre ti y conducir en una vasta carretera con sólo el cielo azul como límite no tenían comparación… pero… había algo más…

–Si quieres, puedes abrazarme más fuerte –intentó que su voz sonara por arriba del ruido del motor.

–¿Por qué haría eso? No temo caerme –respondió Haruhi.

–No lo decía por ello… –fue su respuesta.

–Tonto…

Hikaru rió por esa contestación, Haruhi siempre sería su Haruhi, así de fácil. Sin embargo, la castaña no desobedeció el consejo, abrazando a su novio con más fuerza al tiempo que recargaba su rostro en su espalda. No rodeaba su cuerpo con sus manos porque tuviera miedo, sino simplemente porque disfrutaba de esa cercanía, en esos momentos no le importaba su destino, simplemente disfrutaba el momento.


	6. Celos

**Dije que terminaría ese viaje y creí que lo haría con este capítulo, pero creo que no es posible, así que aún nos faltan otras escenas. Aclaro que el diálogo en cursivas transcurre en italiano y el que está en letras normales sucede en japonés. Espero les agrade.**

**Fandom: Ouran High School, Host Club.**

**Pareja: ninguna duda al respecto, ¿cierto?**

**Número de palabras: 599**

* * *

**CELOS**

Observó cómo la azabache enredaba un mechón de sus cabellos en sus manos y la castaña tocaba sutilmente el hombro del chico; Kaoru le había recomendado estudiar idiomas debido al impacto social que tenía su familia, razón por la cual había estudiado italiano los últimos meses, sin embargo no necesitaba hablar la lengua para entender que esas dos desconocidas le estaban coqueteando descaradamente a su novio y el mismo no parecía especialmente incómodo. Incluso la vendedora le entregó su pedido con una sonrisa demasiado sugestiva mientras le devoraba con la mirada, Haruhi sintió como si alguien le hubiese revuelto el estómago en esos momentos.

–_¿Esa moto es tuya? _–la azabache volvió a jugar con su cabello.

–_Sí_ –sacó su cartera dispuesto a pagar.

–_Entonces realmente estás disfrutando hacer turismo_ –rió coquetamente la castaña.

–_Nosotras podríamos mostrarte los mejores sitios, aquellos que no aparecen en el mapa_ –se recargó sutilmente en su hombro izquierdo.

–_No hace falta_ –pagó a la cajera.

–_¿Seguro? Hay una hermosa cueva a las afueras de la ciudad en la cual puedes hacer buceo, nuestra casa no queda muy lejos, podemos ir por nuestros bikinis en un instante_ –fue el turno de la otra.

–_¡Hikaru!_

La castaña apareció de la nada, colgándose del brazo derecho de su novio, las chicas le miraron molestas ante este gesto mas ella las ignoró olímpicamente al tiempo que ponía una voz melosa, algo que nunca haría en ningún otro sitio.

–_Estás tardando mucho, cariño, me muero de sed. Debemos apurarnos, prometiste que iríamos a Venezia mañana._

El par de chicas hizo una mueca de desagrado, Haruhi se sintió vencedora: había dejado muy en claro con eso que el chico era de su propiedad y al no reparar en ellas hacía ver que no eran importantes en su vida. Hikaru sonrió suavemente.

–_Lo sé, Haruhi, estas amables señoritas me han dicho de un maravilloso lugar al cual podríamos ir esta misma tarde, dime, ¿quieres practicar buceo?_

–_Pero no traigo traje de baño_ –hizo una mueca de desagrado.

–_Yo tampoco, pero no hay problema, compraremos uno de camino._

–_Oh, bien, si tú quieres_ –le sonrió, tomando su mokaccino de la barra y notando que tenía apuntado el celular de la cajera–. _Hikaru, creo que esto era para ti._

El azabache reparó por primera vez en lo que la castaña reclamaba, a su vez la empleada se ponía roja de la pena, pues tanto ella como las otras clientas habían pensado que venía con un amigo al verle hablar con un chico en la entrada cuando en realidad estaba pidiendo indicaciones. El chico sonrió tomando una servilleta del sitio y el plumón que ocupaban en Starbucks para los pedidos, escribiendo rápidamente en él antes de tomar a la castaña de la cintura y dar media vuelta con ella mientras la misma tomaba de su bebida.

Apenas salieron del sitio Hikaru comenzó a reír sonoramente mientras que Haruhi inflaba las mejillas.

–No es gracioso –se quejó.

–Perdona, es sólo que… jamás te había visto celosa.

–Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿cierto?

–No es así, les quise hacer ver que estaba con alguien, pero no entendían mis indirectas. Iba a explicarles todo cuando sentí que me arrancabas el brazo.

Haruhi se sonrojó con su comentario, quizá se había sobrepasado, iba a reclamar al azabache cuando sintió que le abrazaba por la espalda mientras continuaban caminando, recargando su barbilla en su hombro derecho, el enfado se le pasó cuando murmuró en su oído que ella era la única para él.

Cuando la cajera y las clientas revisaron la servilleta encontraron allí la frase: _Tengo novia._


End file.
